Honey, I deaged America!
by LasagnaLover
Summary: America is accidentally turned into a child by Sealand! Canada has taken it upon himself to watch his brother until they can find a cure, only there are a few things America kept secret from him during his childhood. He has to find out what and also keep Russia from America at the same time! PHEW! /set during cold war/
1. Chapter 1

The morning air was refreshing in the Canadian land. Its grass was laced with dew and its skys and winds were warm, but had a slight chill to them. One that was quite calming. Now most people would hurry along to their ordinary lives and not pay attention to the wonders of nature that was happening right before their eyes. But, this one man was not an ordinary person. He appeared to be in his late teens, early twenty's. Say about nineteen. He had golden dirty-blonde hair, a few freckles (not really seen by most), and vibrant blue eyes. On the top of his head was a little piece of gravity-defying hair, called Nantucket and on his nose was a set of square glasses that he named Texas. The young man was wearing a red tee-shirt and jeans, with white converse shoes. He also had on an old WW2 military bomber jacket with the # fifty on the back.

This young man was named Alfred F. Jones or America. He was a personification of a country, and if you had read the sentence before this one you would know that he was the personification of the country America. Every country had a personification, no one (humans) really knew about them though. Except their boss who was the current ruler or president of that country. They were very different from normal humans. These personifications looked like normal people but in reality they were OLD! Well actually it depended on how long that certain country had existed. They could not die from normal physical wounds, but they could die if their nation died. Take Rome for instance, a powerful nation he was. But in time he slowly faded away because his empire was fading. Once the country of Rome ceased to exist they faded into air or "died". (Now Prussia is a different story but we will talk about him later).

As he was watching the sun rise in the distance, America felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning around he spotted his twin brother Matthew or Canada.

"Hey Matt, just watchen the sunrise, man you got it good here!" exclaimed America as he looked up at his brother. No one really knew, but Canada was actually the oldest brother of the two. America just said he was the oldest because HEROES WERE ALWAYS THE OLDEST!

Canada patted his brothers shoulder, "Thank you America, but I think it is time to go to the world meeting, it starts in about," Canada cheeked his watch and his eyes grew wide, "fifteen minutes..MAPLE-!"

Grabbing his brothers arm with his massive strength (seriously that guy could tear down buildings with that stuff) America raced back into town. The hero wouldn't be late to a meeting (but he could if he wanted to)! After many sharp turns and almost crashing into a car with a nice old lady inside, they finally arrived at the world conference building. America slammed through the doors and ran down the hall. Upon seeing the main room doors America speed up and crashed through them, causing a loud "BANG" and the looks of all the present nations.

"Sorry were late, I was enjoying some Canadian sun and the time just flew," said America to all the staring nations, " but im here now so lets get this party started!" He fist bumped into the air only to receive rolled eyes from many of the others.

"America, get to your seat and can you please release Canada?" Snapped England and America just noticed that his hand was still holding Canada's arm. He let go.

"Sorry bro!" America apologized and he ran to his seat and jumped right into it.

Germany gave a cough that was meant for the meeting to start, "Ok to start this off we veed to discuss..."

***About ten minutes later***

"YOU BLOODY CANT DO MAGIC AND YOU ARE NOT A NATION!"

"I AM TO A NATION AND I CAN ALSO DO MAGIC JUST AS WELL AS YOU, JERK-ENGLAND!"

Two nations (or should I say nation and micro-nation) were arguing in the far corner of the room, but they were less then quiet.

"NO YOU CANT, ONLY _REAL_ NATIONS CAN DO MAGIC LIKE MYSELF!"

"OH YA, WELL I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN DO MAGIC AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO THE AMAZINGNESS OF SEALAND!" Sealand then put his arms in the air and closed his eyes mumbling some unknown words. He the opened them quickly and yelled, "REVERTOSE!"

A yellow, electricity ball of light then shot out of the micro-nation and into the air. Everyone in the room gasped. The ball was spinning out of control and flying everywhere. Some even had to duck to escape its wrath.

"SEALAND, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT, CONTROL IT NOW!" yelled England. Ok so he believed that the micro-nation could do magic now, but because of that a ball of electricity was flying around in the room!

"I CANT!" Sealand shot back! Even if he wanted to. Suddenly the ball stopped in mid-air and zoomed forward at a certain nation. It hit its target and they were thrown back agents the wall. The magic ball disappeared and all that was left was a cloud of smoke around the hit nation.

England was the first to get to them.

"Who did it hit? It went so fast I couldn't see who it hit, so who was it? What was thet thing? Did it do any damage?" Many of these questions were asked around as all the other country's huddled around England and the hit nation. The cloud of smoke lifted and everyone gasped.

"America!" Yelled England as he knelt down and shook the blond. America was burnt and singed in many areas, dam it looked painful.

"America listen to me, get up, open you bloody eyes!" England yelled again as he shook the nation harder this time. Suddenly, England's grip slackened and America shrunk, and shrunk, and shrunk! Once it stopped America looked to be about the age of when England first met him. His clothes didn't shrink though and they completely covered the de-aged nation. England wrapped America's now over sized bomber jacket around him and picked him up.

"Oi, Angleterre what in God's name happened to Amerique!" France asked. All the other nations were staring at both England and the little America, their minds trying to proses how America now looked like a child.

England then shot Sealand "the look".

"Sealand what spell did you do on him?" England asked but their was a tang of ...thankfullness in his voice.

Sealand blinked, " I just thought of a spell that I had read and said it backwarkds Jerk Engalnd."

"Only I dont really remember it though." mumbled Sealand. Almost the entire world exploded after that.

"Oi, what are we going to do?"

"America-sun is stuck like a child!"

"ENGLAND FIX THIS AT ONCE!"

"Ve~ America is soooo cute~"

"Im AWESOME!"

"Awww, America is really cute~aru."

"Leave the burger-bastard alone brother!"

"He can become one with Mother Russia~da?"

Canada sighed. Yup, the day just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok so this is from one of my ideas that I posted. If ya want to see them then cheek out my storys. Its really easy to find.**

**I just picked a randome one and it was: America is turned into a child with no memories and Canada takes care of him. But what happens when Russia, Cuba, and kinda China gets involved. /set during the Cold War/.**

**THE HERO HAS SPOKEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Awwwww, ~ve~ he is so cute!"

"Can I hold America-son?"

After Sealand's magical mishap no one would leave the unconscious, de-aged nation alone. He had still not woken up yet even though it had been about an hour after the incident. Some of the kinder nations would come up to England, who was still holding America, and ask to hold him or hug him or sing to him. That mostly consisted of Italy.

Others, some of the other more harsher nations would come up to him and give the toddler strange looks or would pat him on the head and ask who would be taking care of him now. In a uncaring way of course. Those "others" were mainly Russia, Cuba, and (not really much) China. Currently the whole world was deciding what to do with America now.

"Amerique can not live with you people, he should go to the country of love~"

"Ve~ I think America should live with me, we can make pasta!"

"I think I can create a machine to help America-son"

"America should live with me, he obviously needs some AWESOME influence from the AWESOME ME!"

"PASTA~"

"America should stay with me, he needs someone who has an experience with children~aru"

"China is right but little Amerika should come live with me, communism will help him, da~?"

"PASTA!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room looked at Germany who was almost at the point of exploding, "Now I say we purpose a vote on who will watch America until we find a cure, who would like to go first?"

"I say that I should watch over him, he was my colony after all." A voice spoke up. Now everyone was looking at England.

"And why should we Angleterre when you already had problems with him in the past?" France would not loose this opportunity. Last time he had lost America to England, but this time the little boy would be his.

England's face went red, "Why shouldn't I he is my brother after all, FROG!"

"I think I should watch Amerika, dont you think that is a good idea, da~?" Russia was using his oh so innocent face and voice but behind them was a tricky mind that used it to get what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was America.

Almost every nation paled. Currently America and Russia were in the middle of a cold war. Handing America over to Russia would be like a death warrant for most. Imagine what Russia could do with America's military might and country, that thought was going through everybody mind including Russia's.

"No way, I would rather eat America's hamburgers for life then hand him over to you, wanker!"

Russia smiled, "Ah, so you are still overprotective of him." A chair scraped agents the floor as England stood up.

"I am not its just that why would we let you take care of him, you two are in the middle of a bloody cold war!" And everyone agreed, but they did not say it out loud.

Russia stood up also, "But I am also one of the most strongest nations here, I could easily protect him."

"From who, yourself!"

"I could watch over my brother," a low voice stated. Now the room was watching Canada as he stood up, "I have the biggest right to watch my little..I mean big brother, I also am on the borders of him and have most of his trust." The last of the sentence was directed towards Russia as the Siberian nation smiled and cocked his head.

"I agree with Canada." Canada froze and looked over at Russia who was still smiling and staring at him, "all in favor of Canada watching Amerika?" Almost every hand went up to Canada's surprise. He expected everyone to just ignore him as usual.

"Alright meeting adjourned." Announced Germany and all the countries stood up to leave. England walked over to Canada, placing a little America in his arms.

"Make sure to keep him safe," he leaned in closer and whispered, "especially from Russia."

Canada nodded. This was true, he had to be safer near the wintery nation now that he was taking care of America for a bit. Until the cure could be discovered America and the country was practically in his hands. As he was walking out of the building a hand fell upon Canada's shoulder and a head leaned near his ear, "Just be careful Matvie, you do not want to loose your precious little brother now."

Canada swiftly turned around. Russia! The Russian was standing tall and proud as he looked upon Canada and the little nation he was holding.

"W-what, um...ok?" shuddered Canada. He held America tighter now, in fear of what could happen.

Russia smiled, "I mean little Amerika might be in danger from some of the others."

Canada nodded, "Um..well thank you Russia." He was about to turn around, but the hand went back on his shoulder again.

"That is why I should come over to your house for a visit," Canada stopped cold, "I dont-t think that-"

"Then its settled, I will be over in a few days." Russia lifted his hand off of Canada and started to walk to his car. "See you in a few days Matvie", he looked at the still unconscious de-aged nation,"and little Amerika."

With that said Russia got into his car and drove off, leaving Canada clinging to his heart in case of a heart attack that could happen any second.

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." He told himself. Canada then looked down at his brother. America seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, his hair was out of place and he was clinging to Canada's arm. Canada sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said to America.

Tomorrow he would catch the first plane to Canada. He just hoped though that this whole thing would not end up in disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

As the plane landed in Longueuil, Quebec Canada felt that he had forgotten something. America was still sleeping in his arms, cheek. His luggage was safely in the compartment, cheek. Kumajiro...Kumajiro, not cheek. WAIT!

Canada looked quickly around the plane, Kumajiro was missing. Darn he must have left him back at the world meeting. Canada moaned sadly. He guessed that the bear could find his way to him again, he did it before. Slumping back to his seat Canada took America back into his arms. It would be ok, he would take good care of his little brother. Nothing could go wrong...except Russia's visit. Canada was dreading that, weren't America and Russia in a cold war! If Russia was coming for a visit that meant trouble. Suddenly something started to shake in his arms. Canada looked down at America and found instead of closed eyes, light blue, scared eyes stared back at him. America was awake!

The trembling started again. America was looking up at him with a confused and terrified expression, "Who are you and where am I?"

Canada cursed himself. He should have been prepared for this, but America woke up quicker then he thought he would. Canada took a sharp breath, "I'm Canada or you can call me Matthew , we are going to my home and i am sorry if I woke you."

But America was still scared, "Why are we going there." He started to cry.

Pulling him on his lap Canada started to pet America's head slowly, trying to make him relax. It seemed to work a bit, but only a bit.

"Shhh, its ok your safe, everything is going to be alright."

The sniffling died down and blue eyes stared back at Canada, "Y-you mean it."

"Yes, now get some rest we will be arriving at my home very soon." America smiled slightly and snuggled his head into Canada's chest. In only a few minutes he was breathing slowly and fast asleep, Canada smiled. Having his little brother as a kid was really adorable. He patted America's head and if by instinct, picked him up and started to rock America slowly. Canada had practiced this a few times when Kumajiro got riled up. Guess that really did some good after all.

As he was rocking America Canada made up his mind. He would protect his little brother, Russia or not.

***In Russia***

Russia would not loose the boy. In the meeting that was his chance to get America, but he had lost that chance to Canada. This time though he would get him. Russia had perfected a plan to capture America, all he needed now was some help and that could come easily.

Coming into his mansion Russia was greeted by his beloved baltics.

"Hello Sir."

Russia put on his innocent smile, "привет comrades, did I have any missed calls while I was away?"

"Yes, one was from comrade Cuba." Shook Lithuania, which was rewarded a pat on the head.

"Good, now go and clean the kitchen," Russia ordered , "I want it to be spotless."

The baltics nodded and quickly ran to their duty, in fear of making Russia angry. Meanwhile, said nation was going to the phone to call Cuba. He picked up the phone and dialed the nation.

_"¡Hola comrade Russia!_" Came the Cuban voice from the phone.

"Comrade Cuba, why did you call me earlier today?"

The phone pause, "_Si, I wanted to ask what you were planning to do with America_."

"No worry's comrade I indeed have a plan, but I will need some assistance from you."

_"...Tell me all about it."_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok so I added a part when America wakes up. And brotherly love:)**

**And man now Russia is working with Cuba...i smell trouble. And sorry this chapter is so short. but I will make it up to you guys in the next one!**

**P.S. **привет and Hola (if ya already didn't know that) means Hello


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

This is not an update. Sorry, but this is going to answer some of my reviewers questions.

Ok so yes I know I have a TON of spelling errors. So maybe for some help does anybody know a good Beta Reader for the job. Or a site that actually helps me spell, cause the thing that im using doesn't do spell cheek.

The other thing is to answer one of my review questions. Now no this does not take place during the Cuban missile crisis, Cuba just hates America's guts and we all know that. And Sealand, I never knew he became a nation. Sorry. And im not trying to make this story historically accurate, it just takes place during the cold war. I haven't done that much studying on that point in history, so I dont know all the details.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN:)


	5. Chapter 4

"Alfred, Alfred where are you?"

Canada was almost at the point of a seizure. He looked everywhere and there had been no sign of his little brother. Where the heak was he! Canada searched the house frantically, previously America had wanted to play hide-and-go-seek. Canada had agreed but he didn't know the consequences of his actions until later. Now there was only one thought inside the Canadian's head...WHERE WAS HIS BROTHER!

Canada paused. He had to get a grip, being frantic would not help. Canada stood up from his crouching position and listened. It was almost funny, it reminded him of a moment he had shared with his brother back when America was grown. But as he realized now everything was not how it seemed then. America still had his secrets...

_~flashback~_

_"Knock-knock-knock.." _

_This was the fourth time Canada had knocked on America's door. He was getting impatient and standing in the intense heat of American summer did not help in the slightest. The door finally opened after about the sixth time of knocking._

_"Yo bro, whats brings you here?" America motioned for Canada to come in and he gladly accepted. _

_"I just wanted to see how you were holding up. We really need you in the war." _

_Mentioning this made America frown. It wasn't just his bosses decision to not join, it was also his own and he was still trying to recover from the depression. They all were but he got hit the most. America shook his head, "I'm fine but I'm still not joining. Please cant you guys just accept that?"_

_This time Canada shook his head. "We need you Al."_

_"Is that just why you came over. To try to make me join something I have no part in?" Canada didn't like the sound in America's voice. It seemed...angry. But why?_

_"Al..-"_

_"Well you cant make me. I have my own rights and I choose no!"_

_Canada glared at his brother, "You are being selfish, we need you!" _

_"Why so you can just use me and sap out all my energy and will in this stupid war?" America swung a fist but it wasn't intended for him. It hit the wall making a enormous hole in the wood and shattering a few pictures that soon fell to the ground. "I'm just so tiered of being used.." Canada heard America mutter under his breath. Retracting his fist from the wall America turned to Canada._

_"If that is all you came to say then I will ask you to please leave."_

_Canada just stood there staring at his brother pick up the shattered portraits. After a while he soon left, feeling that America would talk to him no more. As he walked down the street one picture came to his mind. It was not like the others. The picture was old, to old to even be a picture. Probably a painting. It had a young America probably back in the Indian times. America looked different though. His skin was darker and his hair was almost black. Next to America was a women who looked almost identical. She also had black hair and darker skin though while America had on a prideful expression her's was hunger. Hunger for power._

_'Who was that women?' Canada thought. He soon stopped in his tracks after walking about five blocks. He should go back and apologize to America. Maybe he would be less angry?_

_Turning around Canada headed back to America's house though when he got there said nation was nowhere to be found. _

_"America?" Canada called quietly as he went down the hallway. The glass was still on the floor but the pictures were neatly hanged up. All except for that certain one. He soon heard muttering coming from America's room and followed the voice. The door was cracked open so Canada peeked inside._

_"They have no right to ask, " America was mumbling as he paced the room. He stopped at that picture hanging on the wall, "You were the same. Always power hungry, always trying to use me." His anger looked to be building up into rage, "Well I didn't let that happen, I broke free of you and England. I am free!" _

_He grabbed a glass of water and threw it at the painting, making the glass shatter but the picture still remained unharmed. _

_"Aš esu laisvas...sister."_

_Canada's eyes widened. He didn't understand what language his brother was saying (probably because America was the melting pot of the world and he knew almost every language out there) _

_1) only Canada and Mexico knew this because they are his brother and sister _

_but he could get the last part. He raced out the front door without saying anything to his brother. _

_What was America hiding? _

_~end flashback~_

"DING DONG!"

Canada jumped out of his thoughts. That last question still hung in his mind. What was America hiding? He walked over to the door and opened it, hoping it not to be the Russian. Thankfully it was not but Canada's breath hitched as he discovered who it was.

"Don't touch me you bloody wanker!"

"Aw, but Angleterre."

It was England and France...just great.

***In a secret building somewhere in Russia***

A confused Cuba looked up at the towering Russian,"So what your saying is-"

"Da~" Russia answered. Cuba put his hand to his chin in thought.

"But what if it might not work?"

Russia smiled, "It will comrade." Cuba though didn't look satisfied.

"You want us,_ two of the United States most wanted communist_, to break into-"

"Da comrade, da~"

"But its the-"

"Yes I know."

Cuba smiled devilishly, "Alright then, time to break into the Library of Congress."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Got another chapter done^^ Today I watched National Treasure 2 so when I was writing this a thought suddenly came to my head. What if Russia and Cuba break into the Library of Congress! Just a thought ;D**

**Ok so *ah-hem* who is this mysterious sister in the picture? And why America so angry at her? All will be revealed SOON! **

Aš esu laisvas = I am free

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
